particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Lodamun Distributionist Party
The Lodamun Distributionist Party is a political party with seats in the Parliament of Free Peoples in the United Kingdoms of Lodamun. =Party Ideals= The Lodamun Distributionist Party is a newly reorganized party consisting primarily of native Lodamese advocating society's return to conservative religious morality and classical constitutional monarchy - proud regional strength supporting a small, but influential, national government. The LDP feels strongly about avoiding the so-called "chronological snobbery" found in so many modernist societies. We believe that it is unwise to rid ourselves of historical wisdom simply because it is historical and adopt new thinking simply because it is new. Instead we learn from the past to move with sure footing into the future. =History of the LDP= coming soon =Election Results= coming soon =Party Relations= As of 2413: United Republics Party - 64% The relationship between the LDP and the United Republics has been turbulent. The URP has positioned themselves as the staunch opponents of the former majority, the Nationalist Party. In the opinion of the LDP, this single-minded opposition has at times put the URP into a position of dangerous extremity when dealing with the Nationalists. The United Republics Party is also strongly capitalist, which does not always allow URP/LDP cooperation. However, with the inclusion of the LDP in the proposed coalition cabinet and our strategy of moderation in the URP/Nationalist and URP/Free Lodamun debates, the overall relationship has grown slowly better over time. The LDP believes that this gradual positive movement can and will continue. Nationalist Party - 36% The controversial opinions of this far-right monarchist party has put it at odds with most, if not all, the major Lodamese political parties at some time over the last decade. The alleged abuses carried out during their time as majority party has further alienated those who might otherwise become potential allies, including the LDP. Despite all this, we have found the NP to be surprisingly easy to work with in recent years, even if we wholeheartedly disagree with the Nationalist's strongly held pro-segregation and militant policies. Moderate Republican Party - 89% An aptly named party, the Moderates have proven many times to be a much needed voice of sanity in the Parliament of Free Peoples. Due to our shared centrist views, the LDP and the Moderates have often been on the same side of critical issues, including the LDP's proposed fishing quotas and the creation of the National Space Program of Lodamun (NSPoL). The elections of March 2413 saw the Moderates gaining almost twice their previous seats in the Parliament. Considering their history of cooperation and the Moderate's inclusion in the proposed URP cabinet, the LDP is excited about future chances to work with this party. Free Lodamun - 84% The Free Lodamese have a rich history in the United Kingdoms of Lodamun, but only recently have they become a viable political entity. Their strongly worded debates have put them at odds with a few other parties in Parliament at times, although their political position is ultimately fairly tame. The LDP differs in opinion with the Frees on a number of issues, ranging from economic reform to gun control, but dedication of both parties to logical debate has made it possible to reach a middle ground on many topics. Time and increased political responsibility will show how well these two parties can cooperate. The Unified Lodamun Party (previously the Tiggerbr Party) - 87% The Tiggers are new enough to the Parliament of Free Peoples that it is hard to say how the two parties will relate in the future. So far the Tiggerbr Party has proven to be fairly right-wing and resistant to change, as shown in their strident arguments against the LDP-proposed creation of the NSPoL. Generally, though, our opinions have been similar. Hopefully the coming years will see the two parties coming to a mutually advantageous working relationship. It is the opinion of the LDP that about the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is that he's the only one. Yes, he's the only one. U K L Democratic Socialist Party - N/A The Lodamun Distributionist Party extends a hand of greeting to Lodamun's newest political organization, the United Kingdoms of Lodamun Democratic Socialist Party. =International Affiliations= *Citizens for Regionalism in Democracy *International Human Rights Movement *The International Association For Space Research And Development *International Greens *World Anti-Slavery Union Category:Lodamun Category:Parties of Lodamun